


in loving you with my whole heart

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tiniest bit of angst but literally barely any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"how're you feeling?" harry whispers into the back of his head, nose nuzzling at the short hairs at the base of his skull.</p><p>or the one where harry doesn't return louis' feelings but maybe that's okay in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in loving you with my whole heart

**Author's Note:**

> so i was just kind of thinking that i've not read much 'unrequited' h/l thats actually truly unrequited? i'm sure it exists but yeah it spurred this on. this is mostly just fluff believe it or not idk its also really short and shitty but yeah. i might continue it with the whole greg/louis side of the story if anyones interested? title from white blank page . you can find me on tumblr [here](http://chipmunklou.tumblr.com) .xx

louis shakes his head at himself, burrowing deeper into his duvet and staring at the wall above his dresser. he traces the whirling patterns from when he and harry had painted the room and the younger boy had pressed him into the wet paint and tickled him until he was breathless. he huffs a smile at the picture of him attached to the other boys back like a limpet, both of them smiling wide and eyes squinted closed in the bright sunlight reflecting off the crystal water. he thinks fondly back to their vacation to australia with their families, warm and happy and one of the best memories he has. sighing he looks at his clock and sees the time shining bright green in the early morning light. he thinks back to a few nights prior, his quiet confession, the sombre tone to the rest of the night. 

he knows he needs to get over harry but he has no fucking idea where to start. he thinks about the younger boys stuttering apology, the sad tilt in his eyes and feels a sharp splinter deep in his gut. they agreed that nothing would change between them but he knows it has to. if only for a little while, give him time to get over what is so much harder to deal with than the small crush it had started as. he knows harry loves him too, just. just not the same way. and alright fine he was expecting it but it doesn't mean he was prepared for the overwhelming disappointment that ripped his heart clear out of his body. 

it didn't help that harry had gathered him up in a tight embrace, cuddled him to his chest while silent tears fell onto his bare chest. he had almost wished that the other boy had gotten mad at him, screamed and yelled that he was an idiot and why would he ever feel the same. it would have been easier to stomach than the quiet 'i wish i could love you the same way you love me'. but they both knew it wouldn't be fair to either of them to force feelings that weren't there. harry had promised to help him find someone new, someone who will be able to love him back. he's not so sure he really wants anyone other than harry, but he has to try. he hears his door creak open and the quiet patter of in-turned feet across the dark hardwood. theres a brief swish as the steps pass over his small rug before he feels the bed dipping and warm arms settling around his waist. 

"how're you feeling?" harry whispers into the back of his head, nose nuzzling at the short hairs at the base of his skull. 

"rejected, unloved, ugly," he says the last in a highly affronted tone, humour bleeding into his words despite the slight truth to them. they both laugh quietly as harry pulls him back further into his chest, surrounding him completely. they're nearly the same height, as they've always been but harry had gotten broader over the years where louis had stayed a bit more compact and narrow. 

"i can't really argue about the rejection because thats more or less what i did," the younger boy mutters in an impossibly guilty voice. louis squeezes his wrist in a quiet almost forgiveness. "but i can tell you that you are definitely not unloved, because i still love you with all my heart, albeit platonically. and you are most certainly not ugly. your the most beautiful boy i've ever seen lou and that's never going to change."

"why do you have to be so bloody endearing? it would be so much easier to get over you if you would just be angry with me. or even better it would be so much easier to be angry with you if you weren't so damn understanding," he grumbles, turning over to bump his nose to the other boy's chin and mock glare at him. harry chuckles and rubs a hand soothingly over his back. 

"y'know i was talking to nick," he ignores louis' groan with nothing more than a smirk in acknowledgement. "he has this friend that i think you'd really like."

louis raises his eyebrow at him, staring intently until harry's squirming a bit under his gaze. 

"stop looking at me like that. come on just go out with him one time, please? for me?" he juts his lower lip out, widening his eyes and waiting for louis to crack, cheering loudly when he does. 

"i can't promise i'll enjoy it but fine whatever i'll go on a fucking date with this bloke. though if he's a friend of grimmy's i'm not so sure how successful it'll be," harry claps his hands and bounds out of the room, going to make a call and shouting for louis to start getting ready. he pinches the bridge of his nose and wonders what the fuck he's gotten himself into. 

and if when he gets to the restaurant later his breathe catches at the man's -- his name is greg he reminds himself -- cheek splitting smile, well. maybe there's hope after all.


End file.
